


Secrets on the Train

by tenelkadjo



Category: SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Sleeping with your brother's best friend, Smut, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenelkadjo/pseuds/tenelkadjo
Summary: Waiting all day for Taemin to be yours finally pays off when he sneaks into your sleeping compartment on the train.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Secrets on the Train

The sound of the train is threatening to lull you asleep, but you try to keep your eyes open. If you are patient enough, you know it will pay off.

Snuggled up in the small bed, you are tired from the long day. Going off with your brother, your friends and his as well, to take a train across country on vacation, proved to be an exciting adventure. You even managed to get your own sleeping compartment, so you weren’t crowded in….and also because…

At first you think you imagined the soft knock on the door. But when it comes again, you kick off the covers and pad across the narrow space. Opening the door, you peek out into the hallway.

Taemin stares at you expectedly and you move to the side, ushering him in. “I wasn’t sure if you were going to get away.” You whisper as if the group of friends is right outside.

“It was difficult to get out of the dining cart until now.” He whispers back.

“Will they notice you’ve gone?”

“I told them I was going to bed.” He replies as his arms circle around your waist. “No one should know.”

Tilting your face back, you mumble, “Good.” as his lips touch yours.

The warmth is instantaneous as the kiss deepens. As the train rumbles underneath your feet, you grow lost in his kiss. All day, you have thought about it. It even blotted out the anticipation of the trip itself because all you could think about was when it was late enough for Taemin to be yours.

Because he could only be yours at nighttime since…

The kiss breaks for a moment as he kicks off his shoes. The sleeping space is small, offering just enough room to move around towards the bed. The moonlight pokes through the blinds and as Taemin straightens up, he hits his head on your suitcase which has been shoved up onto the storage space.

You laugh a little and he grins sheepishly, running his fingers through his hair. Recently dyed blonde, you like the way it looks on him; it brings out his cheekbones and highlights his eyes. With an oversized white sweater and black jeans, he looks like perfection and is somehow all yours. No wonder he has been on your mind all day.

“A little cramped in here.” You admit.

“We don’t need a lot of space for what I want to do.” He remarks, pulling you against him once more.

Toppling into bed together, Taemin trails a line of kisses down your neck before tugging on your bottom lip with his teeth. The bed is made for one person, definitely not two people trying to have sex, but neither of you seem to care. Not after waiting all day, not after having to pretend in a crowd that you were only distant friends.

That was because Taemin was your brother’s best friend. If word got out that he was sleeping with you, your brother would not take it well. No one wanted their best friend to start sleeping with their younger sister. It was easier to keep it a secret – and honestly, half of the fun was sneaking around with Taemin.

He is moving down your body now, lifting up your shirt just enough to expose some of your stomach, butterfly kisses against the skin, goosebumps raising across your arms as he does so. Gently tugging down your pajama pants, Taemin tosses them off the bed onto the floor of the sleeping compartment.

He presses one finger against the front of your underwear, causing you to gasp. Even through the thin fabric, you know he can feel how wet you are from wanting him all day. Taemin smirks knowingly, dragging his finger up across the fabric before resting it on your clit.

“Are you really going to tease me?” You practically whine, trying to wiggle your hips for more.

“Maybe just a little.” He replies almost apologetically, although you know better – he loves seeing you squirm.

Hooking his thumbs in the sides of your underwear, he peels them off you achingly slowly. Wiggling down further, he kisses along your thighs, drawing each moment out to feel forty years long. By the time his lips touch your pussy lips, the rest of the train has been completely erased and the only thing you can focus on is needing Taemin.

Taemin probes you gently with his tongue, avoiding your clit, still teasing you. You know that you cannot make much noise on the train and bite your lip, trying to silence yourself. His tongue sweeps up along your slit and down again before pushing his tongue inside your hole, tasting you. A ragged gasp escapes your mouth as Taemin finally brings his tongue out of your hole and moves up to your clit, flicking across it one time.

Your hands find his hair, fingers tangling with it, blonde locks entwined around your fingertips, urging him on softly. He stops teasing you and finally gets to work properly – his tongue begins to flick across your clit earnestly. You can hear his own muffled moans and can only imagine how hard he must be - his cock straining against the confines of his jeans.

Taemin knows just how to move his tongue to elicit the most intense response from you. But he knows that it won’t be enough to make you cum. After a few minutes of working your clit, he slides his middle finger into you. Leaving his mouth on your clit, he pumps his finger in your pussy – slowly at first before picking up speed.

You cover your mouth with one hand as you groan, eyes fluttering closed. Taemin pumps as deep as possible as he rolls his tongue across your clit. Curving his finger upwards, wiggling it inside you, he hits that sweet spot expertly, as he always does, and pushes you over the edge.

With another muffled groan, you begin to climax. The pleasure is a wave, spreading across your body, making everything else disappear. The only thing you can focus on is how good it feels to have Taemin know how to get you off so well.

Trying to catch your breath, you look down at Taemin, who moves away from you, sitting up on his knees.

“I love making you cum.” He says, voice taunt with desire as he undoes the button on his pants.

“Are you going to fuck me now?” You ask.

Tugging down his pants and boxers, his cock springs free. Rock hard and dripping precum, it makes your mouth water just looking at it. 

“Soon,” He promises, “Why don’t you get it ready for me first?” He strokes his cock, eyes devouring you, as you sit up. The two of you switch positions. Taemin is now laying down on the bed, you on your knees, watching as he pumps his cock with his hand.

Gently, you push his hand away and wrap your own around his hard cock. You swirl your tongue around the head, enjoying the way Taemin’s breath hitches as you do so. The taste of his precum is on your tongue as you slowly wrap your lips around the head, sucking gently on it. Your hand lets go and cups his balls, giving them a small squeeze. Taemin groans.

Just like he knows how to get you off, you know what buttons to press on him. Your lips slide off the tip of his cock with a soft popping noise as you move your tongue down to his balls. Dragging your tongue across them, pumping his cock with your hand, the reaction from Taemin is instant. He grunts out your name as you suck on his balls, jerking him off, knowing if you keep doing this he will cum. You drag your tongue up along his shaft before taking the tip in your mouth. Opening your mouth wider, you take as much of his cock down your throat as you can. You gag slightly at one point and Taemin grunts, arching his hips, spurned on by the noise. One of your hands gives his balls a soft squeeze as you take his cock, spit bubbling at the corners of your mouth as you drool on it. Flicking your eyes upward, you can see Taemin biting his lip, trying not to make too much noise, fists bunched up in the bed sheets. His balls tighten, promising relief –

And you stop, straightening up. As hard as it is to stop yourself because you love making him cum like that and swallowing his load, you want more. Taemin groans in frustration, looking at you. “Now who is teasing?”

“I’ve been waiting all day for you to be inside me.” You tell him.

Taemin sits up, taking off his sweater, “Take off the rest of your clothes.” He says as he finishes pulling off his pants and boxers. His clothes form a pile on the floor where the rest of yours quickly joins.

On the small bed, Taemin pushes you down, crawling over you. With your head at the foot of the bed, you curl your legs around his waist, anxious for him to be inside you.

Kissing along your neck, he whispers, “Been thinking about this all day.”

“Going to be harder to sneak around on this train.” You reply quietly as your lips meet.

The kiss crushes any other words between the two of you but there is nothing else to say. Sneaking around on the train is exactly what you both want. Acting normal around your friends and brother, only to have each other to yourselves at night – it’s wrong and perfect.

The tip of his cock is pressing against your hole, his tongue is in your mouth, and you arch your hips slightly to let Taemin know you are ready. He guides his cock into you, your hands holding onto his shoulders, gasping as he fills you.

After waiting all day, neither one of you are looking to drag it out. Taemin begins to thrust hard, pulling all the way out before going all the way back in. Burying your face in the curve of his neck, you cling to him as he rams into you. The small bed is not made for this sort of fucking and creaks underneath you but Taemin doesn’t stop. You urge him on quietly, heated pleas tumbling from your lips, muffled against his skin, as he pumps into you. His skin sticks against yours, the warmth of his body and the small room making your skin sweat against his.

He shifts positions, remaining inside you as he straightens up, grabbing your legs to rest your feet on his shoulders. You take a moment to admire him like this – blonde hair in his face, running his fingers through it to try to clear his vision, his plump lips parted slightly to catch his breath, his abs hard underneath your reaching fingertips. Taemin then leans forward, forcing your knees against your chest, and resumes his pumping, having you folded in such a way that he now is hitting your sweet spot.

“God, I’m gonna cum.” He gasps in your ear.

You squeak out a gasp, trying to be silent but finding it almost impossible. Your hands move upward, find the bars that are at the end of the bedframe and curl around it as Taemin fucks you. His blonde hair sticks to his face and you know he is close; you can tell by the way his thrusts are hurried, his breathing labored.

“I want all of it,” You urge him on, “Fill me up with it.”

With one final grunt, Taemin goes still, eyes closing as he cums. His seed spills inside you, your walls tightening, milking his cock for every drop as he groans your name a bit too loudly, unable to help himself. His warmth fills your pussy. You love watching Taemin cum – the look of pleasure on his face, the way his eyes tighten and he bites his bottom lip as he groans. The sight drives you crazy and you wiggle your hips against his cock, making sure all that cum is going inside you.

You think he is going to collapse on top of you but instead he pulls out and props himself up just enough to snake one hand down to your pussy.

His finger finds your clit, swollen with desire, and rubs it quickly and efficiently.

“Let me watch you cum.” He commands gruffly.

The sudden intensity of the pleasure and Taemin’s words causes you to climax almost instantly. Grinding your hips against his hand, you whimper out Taemin’s name over and over as you cum. You can feel his eyes on you, watching your body respond to his touch.

As you finish, Taemin bends his head down, kissing you, murmuring, “I can’t lay down next to you. No room.”

You laugh quietly as Taemin wraps his arms around you and rolls onto his back, shifting you so that you are now on top. Cuddling up to him, your eyes closed, you allow yourself to fully relax. The sound of the train moving along the tracks is comforting. Taemin kisses the top of your head.

“Tired?”

You nod, already starting to drift off. The security of Taemin’s arms and the sounds of the train are lulling you to sleep quickly. Taemin’s body is warm, inviting and all yours. As you tumble into sleep, you know he will not be far behind you.

And tomorrow, you will be able to do it all again.

A lazy smile crosses your face before sleep hurries in.


End file.
